Demons Love
by foreverisgone
Summary: Kagome stepped forward, "Inuyasha." He snarled at her, gasping she forced herself to step back, never had she seen Inuyasha cast such a demonic feature or aura for the matter.  "Stay away from me!" snarling, he clenched his teeth and stared at her.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi, this is kind of awkward, but oh well this is my first Inuyasha fanfic, I got the idea from reading a Long Love forgotten, they never continued it, but its all good. _**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING Everything belongs to the author and creator of Inuyasha.  
_**

* * *

Testsusaiga was bitten, broken in half and the night shined with dreadful defeat as Goshinki claws came crashing down.

Sango stared in disbelief as Goshinki slashed Inuyasha's right side in front of her iris. His bloody body went down with a thud as the others gasped in horror.

"Haha, Inuyasha it appears your mind has gone blank, your sword is broken and so is your spirit, huh?" "Or better yet are you dead?"

"Inuyasha!" a distant voice hollered in agony. Kagome stop her actions as she watched him slowly drop to the ground, blood swirling around him. His eyes glazed over notifying them he was not available in this world right now.

"INUYASHA" Kagome gasped out as she dashes to him.

"Kagome!" Miroku shouted,

He cut in front of her and held her back,

"Stay back Kagome!" he alarmed her, eyes holding terror for his life and his dear friends, with Inuyasha gone how will they deal without him. The ground scuffled and he froze for a millisecond before he turned around to greet the claws of Goshinki that scratched down his whole left side. His body hit the ground like a worn out doll, as Sango and the others ran to his side.

"Miroku!" Kagome gasped in fear, how could he have gotten to them so quickly?

"Pathetic monk" Goshinki snorted, " preparing to draw your wind tunnel in to your wind tunnel even if it meant sacrificing your own life."

"Miroku!" Shippo cried out, "Say something!" Sango added.

Goshinki chuckled

"Really, don't rush to your deaths, be assured that I am gong to devour each and everyone of you one by one, especially you Kagome, you'll be my first one."

Fear shone in her eyes as she clenched and curled her hands into tiny balls,

'_Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" _

"Are you really calling Inuyasha foolish girl," Goshinki beamed his salient teeth at her, they glistened sliver with the moon out and carried death written on them, "Inuyasha is already-," His mind froze as well as his body.

'_What's this? Inuyasha's heart!' _He turned to glance back, and met with the dead comer slashing his arm off without any regards.

Flying through the air and stained in blood, he made his landing as swift as a ballerina's with revenge plagued in her heart.

Inuyasha cackled his fingers and gleamed at Goshinki with blood ruby covered eyes, his iris held a malicious cobalt color instead of those harden, honey colored golden iris. Purple zig zagged marks slashed his cheeks.

"Is there something wrong...Goshinki?" he taunted wickedly, "I thought that you were able to read my mind?"

"Inuyasha" Miroku gasped in shock, what happened to him, he's not in control of himself, who...who is this?"

Kagome held her hand to her chest in silence, _'What happened to Inuyasha's face?' _ti continued to stare in disbelief.

Goshinki glared at Inuyasha, hatred clearly covered his face,

"I don't understand," he thought frustrated, "why have you transformed?"

Inuyasha scoffed, this insolent fool.

"How would I know, you should be less concerned about me and more concern about judgement day"

Goshinki growled _'what's the meaning of this?' 'His mind is completely different, its as if he has no emotions, and he delighted in the thought of killing me'_

"I'll rip you apart with my fangs half-breed" he charged at Inuyasha with atrocious speed, the dirt flinging behind him as he strides closer. Inuyasha storms up into the air, cackling his claws as he states,

"The demon blood that flows through my body is unlike yours" His claws expanded as he launched forward, "I'm in a class of my own" and with this last words said, he sliced Goshinki in half and swiftly landed on the opposite side.

With a salient grin, he cackled "Goshinki I really enjoyed that."

Kagome stared in shock and terror, _'What happened to Inuyasha' _She couldn't believe her own eyes at this horrific attack being played, _sure he attacked them, but wasn't Inuyasha suppose to turn back by now._

Inuyasha stared down at his claws, he wanted more, more blood, more killings, it satisfied him, he felt like a wild beast being freed for the first time, caged in for so long and finally being able to breathe the bloody air.

Kagome stepped forward,

"Inuyasha."

He snarled at her, gasping she forced herself to step back, never had she seen Inuyasha cast such a demonic feature or aura for the matter.

"Stay away from me!" snarling, he clenched his teeth and stared at her, piercing her with his eyes,_ 'Do you want to live'_ they questioned.

The others gasped in shock as well never had they seen Inuyasha vicious with Kagome, they feared her may hurt her; she shouldn't be getting to close.

Sango glanced at the two with fear in her eyes, she wish she could move, she wish she didn't have to be so hurt.

Kagome ignored his demand and placed one foot forward,

"Inuyasha, you killed the demon it's over."

Inuyasha growled and stepped back as Kagome came forward, '_who does she think she is stepping forward as if I care to listen to her, she enrages me.' _

Inuyasha's growl grew fierce, but that didn't stop Kagome, she kept moving her feet, even if her mind consoled her to stay put. _'I'll help you Inuyasha I promise with all my heart' _

His growls laced with urgency,

"I did want more fun." his eyes gleamed menacingly as he leaped forward and slashed her torso, forgetting about whatever relationship they had.

"Kagome!" The others screamed in unison.

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she fell face first to the floor, _'At least he didn't do it on purpose' _ the last thought that passed her mind before her eyes reached a lifeless brown. He stood there glancing down at her and smirked _'still not enough' _

Sango stared in terror. In this form Inuyasha wasn't himself, he could hurt any of them, he didn't know who was who and what they meant to him, and she needed to get the others out of here. Her first thought was mounting Miroku on Kiara, and making sure they both get to safety; she couldn't just leave Inuyasha here all by himself. Sure he wasn't capable of knowing who she was, but she was his friend, and friends don't bail on the other.

She looked at Miroku and sighed;

"Come on let's put you on Kiara and see if you can find some help."

Miroku eyes stunned and open wider "ME! I can't leave you behind with him, he'll destroy you'."

She smiled dimly, "Don't be silly, now come on, Shippo help me and hurry."

Shippo transformed into his pink balloon figure and unfortunately caught the attention of a red- eyed monster.

Growling, he took a step towards them.

"And where do you think your heading?" He glanced down at his former comrades, the pink inflated creature was trying to help this human, he growled in distaste, they were trying to get away huh, well not over his dead body will they.

"Shippo!" Sango whispered urgently, "you have to hurry with Miroku; Inuyasha's getting that predatory stare, please Shippo hurry!"

Shippo dove under Miroku and placed him on Kiara,

"Come on Kiara lets go!"

She hollered out and started to lift herself off the floor.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha growled and leaped into the air, claws sprawled out, ready to skin these sad excuses of life forms.

"HIROKUTASU!" the wind parted as her weapon crashed into Inuyasha's side. As much as she wishes she didn't attack him, her insides were on fire and she could barely move, she needed to keep him away from them.

She glanced up at them screaming "Kiara just go I'll be fine, hurry!"

Kiara unsure of her master's reassurance took off, seeing the desperation on her master's face. She mentally promises she'll come back for her though, dead or alive.

Inuyasha's demon body didn't take long to recover from the attack and now she was defenseless, her whole body felt burned inside, that attack took everything she had inside of her and she hope she can survive this event.

He crackled his fingers and stared straight ahead at her, though she didn't see his predatory stare embellishing his face, he looked amused.

'_Oh this is terrible; I might as well make my will now.' _ She knew Inuyasha was going to toy with her and she didn't love the idea one bit.

"Feisty human, attacking me with a bone, huh?"

That caught her off surprise, what was this, did he just try to make a joke?

He walked forward and suddenly stopped and took a whiff of air. He kept sniffing in the air and the more he inhaled, the bolder the azure in his pupils became and the shiner his red eyes gleamed.

He glanced at her once more before he dashes straight towards her and tackled her to the ground.

Her body flared but not only in pain, her whole body cried out as he tackled her, but in embarrassment, he now hovered over her and smirked. His head cocked and swiftly went down to her neck and he inhales a load of her smell.

He grinned wickedly and licked her cheek,

"You smell ravishing."

She couldn't believe this, Demon Inuyasha was...was hitting on her?

"Don't be scared **Mate."**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Good evening, Thank you for all the reviews so far, I appreciate all the reinforcements_ _its really wonderful and affable to know you guys are willing to read my story. Anyways here's chapter two of Demon Love, I'll try to update as fast I can, I don't want to be one of those authors who just forgets about their projects and leaves the reader hanging, I hate when it happens, so I'll try not to let it slide. _**

**_Disclaimer:Rumiko Takahashi__(googled it :D) owns all the Inuyasha characters. _**

**_Enjoy! :D  
_**

* * *

'_Mate' Did he just call me! His mate! _ Sango's face reflected terror, _'Oh Kagome would have killed me if she was here right now' _

She was beneath him now and she wasn't certain how this would play out, though she just had to try one thing,

"Inuyasha," she started off, "I'm not your mate, I'm your friend Sango, and you remember me right." She slightly turned her body to the side trying to escape the heat passing through her body, just why did he have to be so close.

Inuyasha just stared straight at her, his mind refreshing the contents of his daily life. _'Sango, it sounds so familiar, yet who is she?' _He looked back at her Hirokutasu and his eyes widened in recognition, she's a demon slayer, the demon slayer who befriended him, a demon.

"Sango." Inuyasha repeated as the name electrified his mouth.

She nodded vigorously, maybe if he remembers then he could transform back and she won't be here in this situation.

He looked down at her for a moment and then grinned widely, "Well Sango," he purred out her name and licked her cheek, "I hope you know your **mine **now." His red eyes sparkled as he claimed his ownership.

Her face flushed red and her instincts took action,

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" "You can't just claim me, and get off of me hentai; I am nobody's woman until I say so." Her voice echoed through the fields and Inuyasha was taken back for a moment, before he chuckled.

He leaned down and placed his lips next to her ear, "I like you, you're rough" and he nipped her earlobe daringly. Sango faced burned up and she could do the only thing she could think of. Her eyes closed shut and she moved her hand with all the effort she had

'**SMACK' **her hand singed a bit, but hopefully he got the message. She blinked her eyes open only to see air floating above her. _'Ha so he did learn!' _Silently cheering Sango placed her arms to the side and tries to lift herself up, when a siring pain went up through her body. _'Ugh I still can't move damn body'_ She huffed quietly and turned only to be greeted by demonic glaring ruby eyes.

She swallowed her fear and backed away slightly, he looked immensely angry. She smirked slightly in content, maybe now he realizes he can't tame her, nor can anyone for the matter. She analyze him as she kept backing away, making sure she didn't trigger any chase, her body wasn't really up to run away from his one hundred miles per hour speed.

She slowly kept inching away, she could see that he was staring straight down at her waiting to attack, but maybe he let her go. She remembers her dad telling her that she should never run away from a dog demon, once they claim their prey; they are very protective, aggressive, and possessive.

Inuyasha didn't move from his position, of course he knew she was trying to get away, but he knew she wouldn't get too far; she wasn't in such great condition, he could see the hurt on her face even when she tried to masked it and he smiled. _'She's not going anywhere'_ He decided to toy with her, he might as well see as she was his mate.

He started crawling towards her, slowly with a predator stat, he crept up as slow as he possibly could and he saw her eyes widened in surprise, did she not expect him to follow her, she's too cute, and he innerly chuckled. He leaped and landed a few feet away from her. He just wanted to kiss those lips and rip off he-

_**What are you doing? That's Sango my friend, Where's Kagome, Kagome!' **_Inuyasha growled furiously, he thought he locked his other half away; he didn't want any interruptions with his mate.

'_Go back; Get back to the domain, now!'Kagime or whoever is not here right now!' _

'_**What did you do? Kagomee! Kagomee!' **_

Demon Inuyasha fell to the ground, knees hitting the ground brutally.

"AARRGHHH!" "GO BACK NOW!" His eyes flash from honey gold to midnight blue; he pierced his claws through the ground and grumbled fiercely to himself, he couldn't let his demon side be put to sleep there's no one stopping him, but he's half demon side was fighting back so much stronger, it was difficult to ignore the surge. He was just about to lose the fight; this Kagome person really fueled his actions, maybe he have to submerge for now.

Sango saw what was happening and she was more than thrilled, he was coming back to his senses, he was fighting with his demon side, oh she hope he was losing. His eye color flickered back and forth and she couldn't tell what was going on, who was winning? Did they decide how they were going to keep him in control? Does half-demon Inuyasha know about Kagome? Sango soon saw him sink his claws into the ground and she became frightened, did that mean he was losing; maybe she needed to motivate him.

She slightly stepped forward, not sure her body can move at a quick pace,

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" "Hang in there." She spoke softly and gently careful not to alarm him.

"Inuyasha." He heard her sweet voice and his inner demon snapped,

'_She's mine, if I leave someone will claim her and I can't let that ever happen, she's MINE MINE MINE!'_

He let out a scream and his head bowed down, his bangs shadowing over his eyes.

Sango was startled, she really hope Demon Inuyasha lost the battle, not that she was scared, well maybe just a little, but it wasn't fair to Kagome's Inuyasha. She stayed behind to make sure her friend Inuyasha was alright, but majorly she knew Kagome wouldn't want Inuyasha to be like this and go on a rampage, someone had to stop and she would be lucky enough if it was her. She let out a sigh, and leaned forward slightly trying to glimpse under his bangs, she needed to know who was under there.

"Inu…Inuyasha." She stumbled the words out, unsure of what to expect.

He menacingly grinned from behind his bangs and answered huskily "**Yes mate."**

She couldn't believe it as she glanced at his bloody eyes how could Inuyasha lose. His grinned heightened and he grasp her waist possessively, "**Don't worry mate, I'm not going anywhere." **With those being his last words he kissed her hard and all Sango could do was gasp. Her body hurt too much for her to smack him, the last smack left her hand stinging and she didn't have any weapons, not that she be able to use them anyway. Her eyes stayed open during the kiss, she didn't know what to think, this was her first kiss, and he had taken it from her whether she liked it or not. Inuyasha grew bored of her being in state of shock and slowly lowered his hand towards her bosom, and when he felt her distracted by her thoughts he grasped what felt like heaven in his hands.

Sango gasped alarmed and he slipped his tongue closer and pressed her chest closer to his body, he loved this feeling. He grasped her tighter and he removed his lips from her lips and placed it on her neck, leaving sweet little kisses on her pulse and nipped at her collarbone, Sango already panting knew how wrong this was, _'Don't worry Kagome I'll stop this' _

"Inu…-Inuyashaaa." She moaned out as he vigorously started kissing her neck and sucked on her pulse, she just couldn't think straight, but she had to remember what to say.

"Stopp it." She moaned, "You don't love me."

He growled and his left hand slide up from her waist, placing his hand on her breast. He wasn't letting her get away from this. Sango blushed furiously and gasped, how can she feel so wonderful from Inuyasha,

"INUYASHA STOP IT!" She grips his arms softly due to the pain she felt, how could she continue to let him go on, he wasn't hers, he was Kagome's.

He pushed her arms away, but stops when he smelled salt, he glanced down back to her eyes and realizes she was tearing, but why?

She really did want to stop then, he groaned and got up, and glances around the surroundings. It was empty. Perfect.

She looked surprised, he got up. She smiled brilliantly and sat up, her body hurting with every inch she moved forward, but as she sat up, she felt her body being lifted a little too quickly for her to react and saw Inuyasha's white hair right in front of her. She resembled a tomato at this point, there was no way he just grab her like that.

"Inuyash-"He cut her off,

"Don't worry Mate; we are going somewhere safe, where no one will find us."

He started dashing through the forest and Sango worried that her head, or worse her butt would hit a branch, she hated being carried around, but she didn't have a choice at this point, she hated to admit it, but she just couldn't fight back now. She zoomed past trees and saw a dark shadow through the trees, along with a blue glowing snake following it. Who, who was that? Blue snake, mhm that sounds terrible familiar, oh no! Her eyes widened at her luck, please don't see us please don't see us.

Inuyasha noticed a change in his mate's demeanor and stop dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong mate?" he questioned with concern, his eyes melting the fierce demeanor, she was actually astonished that he could do that, he placed her on the ground feet first and looked into her eyes.

"Oh nothing, we should keep moving quicker thoug-" She was cut off when an arrow transpired near them.

'_Oh for the love of Kiara.' 'This has to stop!' _

Inuyasha went into protective nature and twisted around and crouched forward a little bit, ready to attack the person who dared to hurt his mate, he pushed Sango behind him and assured her, "Don't worry I'll protect you with my life."

Kikyo glided in front of them and narrowed down at them, Inuyasha isn't who he seemed to be, and is that the demon slayer that the monk was so fond of, what a pity.

"Inuyasha, stop this foolishness, come and return back to yourself," Kikyo chided.

He growled at her and expanded his claws, he do anything to protect his mate if she dared to come any closer.

"Inuyasha, cease this at once, I don't want to hurt you." Kikyo glanced back at the girl behind him, she couldn't process what was going on, what had happened to Kagome?

She took a step forward and he growled and swiped at her, luckily missing by a few inches, but it seemed pretty close enough to cut the string of her bow.

She was astonished, who was this? She never seen Inuyasha so, so malicious and salient, this wasn't her Inuyasha.

Sango finally resembled her mind and grabbed his arm,

"Inuyasha, stop it, we need to get going remember."

As much as she didn't like Kikyo, she didn't want anyone else getting hurt, she felt terrible she couldn't have intervened with Kagome, but she didn't want Kikyo having the same faith. Inuyasha's used his peripheral vision to glance at her and he sighed and stood up right, he didn't want her frighten of him, he would never make love to her that way.

Without a word he snarled at Kikyo and grabbed Sango by the waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kikyo commented as she took a step forward, Inuyasha couldn't go anywhere, not in the state.

His eyes glowed red and he growled and snipped at her,

"Don't bother my mate or me anymore." His words were harsh and felt like ice, even Sango shivered from the tone.

"Mpmh." Kikyo casts a sideways glance and turned away, making her way back into the forest. Sango know this war had just only begun. Inuyasha satisfied with the outcome pressed her closer to him and leaped into the air, only to be met with Kiara and Miroku's sutra scrolls.

"What the-"Was the last thing he said before he was knocked out when the scroll touched his body purifying him to a unbelievable extent.

"Inuyasha!" his beloved called before he closed his eyes and settled in unconsciousness

* * *

_Thank you for reading, Please review :D _

_I have the next chapter up as soon as possible. _

_Good night :D  
_


	3. Chapter 3

The pitter patter of rain drummed in his ears. He smelled the monk and the cat demon that deleteriously damaged him inside. How dare they try to purify someone like him, did they not feel the presumptuous aura blazing off him. He marked this day mentally as he was going to make them wish they never crossed his path. He halted his demonic thoughts as he felt another person enter the room and gently dabbed him with a rough, soaked towel, a sacchariferous flowery scent invaded his nose and he became drunk of the smell.

The cloth was gently lifted off and replace by a soft dainty hand before it was replace by a rough callous palm.

"Be careful Sango, he may be our friend, but he's in a demonic status right now."

"I'll be fine; I can handle myself, but thank you for your concern."

"Sango I just want to make sure he won't attack-."

"Miroku!" "Shut up, this is your entire fault; you should have taken matters more conservatively."

"Sango, my dear, don't be so fright-,"

"He's unconscious Miroku!" "Why shouldn't I be frightened, he still is one of our friends and

**we** do not abandon friends."

"He'll be fine Sango, he's a demo-."

"A DEMON'S WHO'S PURIFIED!"

"Have you realized you have not let me finish one sentence so far?"He stated as his hand reached for her bosom.

Sango's eyes widened and she took a step to the left.

"Ugh, you are such a contemptuous monk, I out to swing Hirokutasu at your head."

"My dear, how many times must I explain I have a curse upon my hand."

"Yes, a curse found upon your wicked mind as well."

"Sango please, may you-"

"Shh, quiet he's waking up."

Demon Inuyasha had covered the whole conversation, so his mate was here as well; he figured her scent was very familiar. By the way time passed itself; he concluded that his mate knew this monk very well. The cat demon and her were excessively attached as well, possibly due to the fact that the cat's smell lingered on her shoulder. He was alerted and was about to tear the cat as soon as he opened his eyes, but the love he sensed between the two were not so much mating love, but more companionship love.

He continued to listen to their useless bickering and the monk prattling on about how wicked and dangerous his inner demon could be. Demon Inuyasha brilliantly smiled inside, he possibly didn't know the half of it.

He had enough of this useless conversation and slowly 'came into their world.'

His icy eyes greeted the warm chocolate colored iris that belong to his mate and he smiled gently,

"Good to see your well mate."

Sango blinked and stared down at him, she couldn't believe he still hadn't transformed back into his half demon state.

"Heh, yes well I'm fine, how are you feeling Inuyasha."

"I feel fine." He sat up quicker than he should have a felt a burn slashed down through his whole body, not leaving a single organ without contact.

"Arraaghhh. What was that?" He questioned her hoarsely. His eyes bulged and his breaths were short and raspy, he couldn't believe the pain that had just defiled his body. The pain that passed his body was ungodly.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't have sat up so quickly, Miroku purified you and the purification will sting for quite a bit of time." She consoled him and tried to push him down on the mattress.

Crimson eyes narrowed down at the blunt monk, the monk stared back at him with uncertainty held in his eyes. Inuyasha growled and stood up, ignoring the pain that almost made him crumble down, his mate grabbed his arm, but he shook her of gently and walked towards this insolent man.

"You think your getting away with this monk." His eyes flashed, and his lips formed a crooked smile, "Well you better believe that this will be the last move you try on me." Inuyasha dashed forward and Miroku stood up to and was about to release his beads until Sango rushed in between them. Demon Inuyasha halted his attack quicker than he started and landed swiftly in front of his mate.

"Mate, what is the meaning of this?" He couldn't believe his mate was protecting this vile pathetic creature.

"Inuyasha, do not attack Miroku, he is your friend as well, we need to stick together."

"Sango, Inuyasha has no memories of who anyone is; he shouldn't be trusted around here, it would be best for him to leave Edo Village."

"Miroku, we are not abandoning anyone, understand."

Miroku sighed, he lost this battle, Sango was as hardheaded as Inuyasha, neither of them take no for an answer."

Inuyasha scuffed, crossing his arms he turn around and took a step forward. As soon as his foot collided with the floor, sheer pain crossed every single bone, muscle, and organ in his body. His whole body soon contacted the floor.

"Inuyasha!" Sango ran down to him and examined him eminently, "oh no it's the purification, Miroku we need to help him."

Miroku didn't have a thought of what they could possibly do, Kaede couldn't even help, she was lost as well as they were.

"Well, if one demon is purified, then I guess we should seek answers of a wiser, elder demon that is willing to give us answers."

"Who would that be Houshi-ma?"

Miroku looked at her fervently; his cobalt eyes didn't mask what they were suppose to, his conflicted thoughts.

"Sesshomaru."

Sango eyes bulged, "Sesshomaru!"

"Yes, I believe he may have enough knowledge to know what's happening to Inuyasha, he's the only one we can really turn to and besides he is his half brother, he's the best man we have right now."

Sango face held uncertainty, As much as she wanted Inuyasha to get better, she wasn't so sure about seeing Sesshomaru. He might try to kill them without a second glance, but she was a demon slayer she could handle it and this is for Inuyasha she can't back down now. Kagome's Inuyasha wouldn't back down from anything.

"Alright, let me put my slayer suit on and we are on our way." She stated dashing thorough the curtain to change herself.

Now with Sango out of the room, Miroku looked down at Inuyasha and smiled,

"Don't worry we'll get you back to normal soon."

Sango returned briefly, her ebony slayer suit intact. Her hair caught in a high ponytail and her eyes erase any emotion besides determination.

"Kiara, let's go!"

* * *

The day grew dim as the moon came out to live. He walked the paths derivatively with a wide eyed green demon known as Jaken trailing behind him. A peculiar creature who worn a brown robe and a black hat as his appeal and he was also followed by his two headed dragon Ah-Un, the brown scales defined his heritage and he walked proudly behind his master. Tagging along was a young dainty human girl with a bright orange kimono and long brown hair that reached her mid back.

He couldn't believe he saved her and she followed him, but he didn't have any problems with her, so he let her be. He came into a sudden halt when he smelled blood spewing for a compact area near his surroundings. He took a look at the direction and headed towards the destination, where he had smelled the hanyou's blood, maybe he finally died and he was now finally able to wield Testsusaiga without any disturbance.

He raised his head and inhaled softly to see where the smell of blood was still lingering. If he headed north down the path towards the ruin village he will surely find his prize there. He started walking north, expecting his pack to follow.

"Master Jaken?"

"What is it girl?"

"Why is Lord Sesshomaru going to the destroyed village?"

"Bahh, do not question Lord Sesshomaru's actions." He shouted running to catch up to his lord.

"Wait Master Jaken!" the girl started to sprint, but was stop when Ah-Un grabbed her by her kimono and lifted her on their back, walking behind their lord.

'_Hn, this is intriguing, not only do I smell the hanyou's blood, but I smell the miko's blood mixed in as well. This should be interesting." _

He arrived swiftly, dust swirling around him. He took a whiff of the wind and sneered his head in disgust.

'_Human blood just as I had suspected'_

Sesshomaru look back to see his pack following behind and started walking towards the dissembled parts of Goshinki.

How dishonoring, being killed by a half breed. Though Sesshomaru felt a difference in Inuyasha's blood, he recognized this as the scent of a full demon, it was utterly repulsive. Our father's blood is too powerful for the mongrel and yet he lets it devour his complete existence.

He started to walk forward, when he was met with the slayer and monk riding on top of the feline. He spared them a glance, acknowledging their presence before he continued to move forward.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the monk had called him, he sounded desperate, and it was unfortunate for him that this Sesshomaru does not lower himself to help such filthy creatures.

He didn't even hesitate to stop in his walk until his ward had reached him,

"Lord Sesshomaru, Houshi-sama needs help right now, please help him Lord Sesshomaru, I know you can do anything." Her big brown eyes melted a few chills in his heart and he slightly turned his head.

"Why have you seeked this Sesshomaru?"

Sango stepped forward,

"Inuyasha! Its Inuyasha, he's been changed into a full demon and he has been purified."

Sesshomaru not even the slightest bit amused quirked an eyebrow.

"How will I be profitable to your situation?"

Sango stood confidently in front of him and her eyes showed her plead.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru, you guys may not like each other, and all, but he is our friend and I don't know how to cure him from this."

"Slayer, your words do nothing to warm my heart, but since you have looked for me, I will give you an answer." Sango smiled brilliantly, eyes brimming with tears, she bowed before Sesshomaru.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

"What do I have to do?" she urged, "Tell me what I have to do and I'll do it."

Sesshomaru glared at the slayer and narrowed his eyes to the monk,

"You must make sure that the spiritual power is removed from his presence, the monk should not be near him for quite some days. Make sure the monk tries to remove his spiritual power from Inuyasha's system before he leaves, if not the power will destroy him."

"That's all." Miroku questioned warily.

"You dare question this Sesshomaru, foolish human." Sesshomaru turned his head and continued to his path north.

"Sesshomaru-sama, thank you!" Sango yelled with appreciation. She ran back towards Kiara and grabbed Miroku.

"Let's get going." Soon they were off in the air again; success in their veins and Sango couldn't feel any better.

'_Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm always here for you, I'll get you back to normal, one way or another.' _

Sango smiled at her last thought as they made their way to Kaede's Village. The moon guiding them back home.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt a slight disturbance in the area. He had started walking forward and as soon as the slayer and monk vanished, he felt a pull from Tenseiga. The trees had enough shade to protect both of his wards and Ah-Uh was there as well. Another pull from Tenseiga and he was brought into thoughts.

'_What could you possibly want?' 'You are such a nuisance, when I meet father again in my grave I will discuss of how much annoyance you caused.'_

The pull from Tenseiga was unrealistic, more forceful than ever before.

"Jaken, stay here and protect Rin, if anything shall happen, you will die."

Quivering Jaken started bowing frantically, stuttering and prattling commands,

"Yes of course Lord Sesshomaru."

"Master Jaken?" Rin called.

"Yes Rin?"

"He left."

Jaken rose his head up from the floor to see his Lord vanished from the view.

"Oh. heh. I knew that."

"I'm sure you did Master Jaken."

Sesshomaru walked back to the remains of the battle, this is where Tenseiga had led him too. He was displeased; he wouldn't bring back this pitiful monster. He narrowed his eyes down at Tenseiga as it kept pulsing forcibly. Sesshomaru walked the grounds of the battlefield when gleaming metal caught his eye.

Tessaiga , had been bitten in half by Goshikni's teeth. He kept on his stoic mask, but inside he was astonished. Using his poisonous whip he slashed off one of Goskinki's teeth.

'_I think it's time to pay Totosai a surprise visit.' _

He slightly smirked at his declaration, turning to leave, he was ambitious he finally found a way to steal Tessaiga.

Tensiega pulsed stronger than ever and it infuriated Sesshomaru. He walked along where Tenseiga was pulling him, when he smelled the blood of the miko again.

Suddenly the pulsing had calmed down and he glanced in front of his person and saw the miko with glazed over eyes and a slash going across her abdomen, blood still pouring out.

"This is what you need my services, she is a human they are meant to die."

Tensiega pulsed aggressively , Sesshomaru had no choice.

He pulled out Tensiega and concentrated on the miko's body, he saw the little demons hovering over her and with one skillful slash, he demolished them.

Kagome's eyes went from a dull, lifeless brown to the shining, luscious brown orbs they once were. Her wound was healed and sealed. Moaning she pushed herself up, but she felt weak and unstable.

"Where am I?" She questioned to herself, she gazed around the area and didn't see anyone.

"Oh no!" "Did I get kidnapped?" "Sango, Miroku,Shippo, Kiara." "Where are they?"

Kagome franticly called out names, realizing she was all alone. She hugged herself and cried.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha! Where are you?" She didn't want to be left alone in the feudal era, she didn't know how to defend herself properly yet.

"Why did they all leave me here?"

Suddenly she remembered everything, Goshinki attacking them and Inuyasha turning into full demon, he killed Goskiniki, that's right, but where is everyone else?

Kagome eyes widened, he wouldn't kill them would he? No he possibly couldn't. Kagome eyes blurred and she started shaking, no it wasn't true she remembered Inuyasha had…had…attacked her and killed her. She sobbed for a moment, then became confused.

If Inuyasha had accidently killed her, why is she alive now?

The wind blew in the direction north and she followed the call of the wind, gazing towards the northern passage way. There she saw a glimpse of white hair and a white fluffy feature. Her eyes widened in recognition.

That was not Sesshomaru, it couldn't be. She was day dreaming, maybe she was already in the after life.

Though something in her heart told her that she wasn't, if this was the real deal then she should go investigate it.

Standing up, still not sturdy enough though, she slowly jogged into the northern passageway.

It was as if whoever he was knew that she was starting to follow him, she could see he had slowed down his pace.

Running slightly petrified, Kagome tried to keep a sturdy balance, her legs were tired and her body was tired as well. Finally reaching her savior, Kagome eyes grew wide once more and her legs quivered in disbelief . There he was standing there under the illuminating shine of the moon. Everything about him dazzled her, he seemed so peaceful. How could…I don't beli…he woul… she was in shock and her voice died every single time she tried to use it. It disappeared every time she tried to find it.

For a moment she caught her voice to let out an audible whisper,

"Sesshomaru."

* * *

_That's pretty much it for now guys. Pardon my absence, I have been very busy and I had writer's block for a couple of days, but now I'm back on track, and thank you all for taking the time and reading my story, I really appreciate it. _

_Have a awesome week :D _

_I will update as soon as I can. _


End file.
